


嘴巴松松，节操空空

by Colcolcol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol
Summary: 帕西瓦尔中了一个咒语，现在他的嘴巴彻底没有把门儿的了。突然，他嘟囔起塞拉菲娜骇人的发型，叨叨着在格林德沃手里的时间并不糟糕至极，至少黑巫师会下棋，源源不断地吐露着对某位纽顿﹒斯卡曼德的永恒之恋，因为你看到他的头发了吗？太柔软啦，我好爱，我真希望他可以亲亲我，但我对于他来说太老了。





	嘴巴松松，节操空空

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loose Lipped and Looser Morals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774815) by [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina). 



> 译者：我爆笑 原文更搞笑

咒语是从帕西瓦尔的秘书打开的信封里嘶嘶作响地窜出来的，就好像是世界上最无聊的烟火表演，慢悠悠地、蜿蜒曲折地飞向帕西瓦尔，吱的一声，在他头上下了一场火花浴。按照攻击性咒语的标准来说，这简直太可笑了。当然了，MACUSA还是对此展开了调查，信件和咒语的来源都无法追踪，咒语的影响也不可预测。除了让围观的大伙儿感到极其失望之外，也没有什么可见可查的迹象留下。生活还在继续，这个有不明企图的咒语被忘得一干二净。

 

直到午休时间，事情才稍微明显起来。就在塞拉菲娜的出现让部门陷入死寂的时候，帕西瓦尔正在帮一名初级傲罗写报告。人们向主席示意，帕西瓦尔站起来，转过身准备打招呼。

 

“莫甘娜的奶子啊，你看起来像一坨屎。今天早上是有秃鹫在你头发上筑巢了吗？”室内陷入死寂，让人不寒而栗。帕西瓦尔的眼睛瞪大了，“我是说。即使梅林在一个老色鬼帮忙啃咬的情况下剃掉了蛋蛋上一半的毛，也比你头上的东西好看多了。请把你的头巾放下来一点，这样我们就不用盯着这灾难般的景象看了。”

 

像鱼一样张了张嘴，帕西瓦尔转过身去，脸颊在苍白的面色衬托下变红。

 

“我会待在我的办公室的。希望纽特留下了他的伏地蝠让我能提早去世。不是说他有一只伏地蝠。一点也不是这个意思。他有两只。”用手捂住了嘴，帕西瓦尔带着仅存的一点尊严快速走进了办公室。所有人在死寂中大眼瞪小眼，交换着眼神但没有人敢看主席，后者正调整着自己的头巾。帕西瓦尔的办公室门忽然开了。

 

“我真的很抱歉。如果有人关心的话，我没事。但我怀疑没有人。我没有丝毫愤愤不平。只是很现实罢了。谁能帮忙递给我一个铁锹吗，好让我挖一个坑，深到足以作为我的坟墓。嘿。格雷夫斯的坟墓（ Graves’ grave）。有趣。人们从来不会欣赏我的幽默。但是，格林德沃会。”嘴里还在叨叨着，帕西瓦尔砰地关上了门。迈向他的办公室门的脚步声和塞拉菲娜指关节尖锐的响声在四周的寂静中回荡。门又开了，没人敢动。

 

“你现在有事么，你个烦人精？你没有一个国家需要管理吗？”即使塞拉菲娜怒目而视，有人还是爆发出一声歇斯底里的咯咯笑。门在她背后哐的一声关上，预示着不详的结局。立刻，憋了许久的嘀咕演变成了一阵窃窃私语。仅仅五分钟之后，门开了，他们的主席和部长站在门口。

 

“请注意听，你们的部长有几句话要讲。”

 

“我要为刚才小小的失态道歉。我们发现那个咒语的影响了，这个低劣得可怜的灯光秀从信封中漏出来，有如一次差劲的高潮之后一根几把淌出几滴精液。”塞拉菲娜给了他一肘。“我的意思是，如果你有一颗脆弱的小心灵，承受不住无情的实话的话，那就回家抱着毯子哭去吧，因为我就在这里。我拒绝回家，以防你们忘记了我的存在，然后再次让一个疯子顶着我的脸。任何结果都比留你一个可怜的人自生自灭要好。”

 

“帕西瓦尔。”塞拉菲娜声音尖锐。

 

“我只是您卑微的仆人，主逼女士（Madam Pussydent）。请允许我向您俯首称臣，而你舒服地在无法企及的极乐世界里晒太阳，让我等贱民替你干脏活儿。也许我应该回地牢里放松放松。说实话，我确实享受待在那个潮湿的地下室里，比在这里整天签署文件要有意思多了。至少那时候陪伴我的是稍微有点智慧的人。而这里没人会下棋。或许，应该把下棋作为一项新的技能加入到训练当中。”

 

屋里爆发出的几声窃笑似乎让帕西瓦尔回过神来，他低下头盯着地面看。即使是塞拉菲娜，也看起来在暴怒和爆笑中挣扎。她拍了拍帕西瓦尔的手臂，然后面向大家。

 

“你们部长的意思是，今天剩下的时间他都会待在办公室里。请不要打扰他，除非情况极其紧急。并且在咒语失效之前，以书面形式而不是口头形式与他交流。”

 

大家纷纷点头，更有一些胆儿大的，开始盘算着如何找部长的更多乐子。就在人们准备回归工作的时候，门又开了。

 

“现在有一位可人儿我不介意近距离亲自看看。”大家看着纽特漫步进来，帕西瓦尔嘴里溜出的评价几乎没人听到。纽特路过的时候与几名傲罗打着招呼。“我真是生不逢时。”帕西瓦尔叹气。塞拉菲娜看着他，忍不住哼了一声。

 

“你好啊帕西瓦尔。”纽特最终来到了他们面前。

 

“我希望你亲亲我来打招呼。”帕西瓦尔的嘴又漏了。纽特吓了一跳，但是他的脸颊高兴地红了起来。人们带着极大的兴致围观他们部长身陷的这场灾难的新进展。

 

“是吗？”纽特温柔地问。

 

“是的。因为这样我就能摸摸你的头发了。它们看起来软极了，是不是，塞拉？不过如果你敢碰一下的话，我会非常嫉妒的。所以一根都不要碰。我可以摸摸你吗？”帕西瓦尔的目光回到纽特身上。所有人屏住呼吸，看着纽特走向前，抓住帕西瓦尔的手，引导着他触碰自己的头发，同时向前靠近，在帕西瓦尔的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

 

“也许，在你的办公室里，我会允许你做更多事。”纽特轻柔低语，羞涩一笑。帕西瓦尔毫不犹豫地一把抓住他的手，拉着他就进了办公室。在门关上之前，帕西瓦尔探出脑袋。他的领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。

 

“以防你们太蠢了看不出来。不要打扰，我要嘿咻了。对于我在第一次约会之前就脱光衣服，你们一个字也不许评判。”

 


End file.
